1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a package, a light emitting device, and methods of manufacturing the package and the light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of manufacturing a light emitting diode (hereinafter referred to as an “LED”) includes molding a package, and an LED is manufactured through the molding step. In manufacturing an LED, transfer molding has been typically employed, in which a lead frame is set in a mold and liquid resin is injected. However, with such a method of manufacturing an LED, the resin flows into a gap between the lead frame and the mold, which may result in generation of resin burrs. Such resin burrs may cause a bonding failure of LED elements and/or wires, so the burrs must be removed. Accordingly, in conventional manufacturing of an LED, the molding is always followed by removing the burrs.
In such a method of manufacturing an LED, examples of ways to prevent generation of resin burrs include optimizing conditions in the molding, increasing the pressing force of the mold, reducing the number of LEDs molded with a single lead frame, increasing the viscosity of resin to reduce flowability or the like.
Further, JP 2014-29995 A discloses that, in a lead frame provided with a plating layer on its surface, burrs can be reduced by allowing the plating layer to rise and protrude at the border of a portion where a metal portion is desired to be exposed (an LED mounting portion, a wire bonding portion), or by allowing part of the lead frame body to rise and providing plating thereon to protrude.
The mold disclosed in JP 2014-29995 A is provided with a projection having a shape corresponding to a recess of a package. Accordingly, the mold has the following structure. When the lead frame is pressed, the projection of the mold abuts and is pressed against the plating raised at the border of the LED mounting portion, or a protrusion where the lead frame itself is raised and provided with plating. Thus, entry of resin which will become burrs is prevented.
However, according to the method of manufacturing disclosed in JP 2014-29995 A, in the case where the protrusion is formed by raising the plating layer, the protrusion may be crushed by the mold at the time of pressing the mold, and the mold may also be brought into contact with the LED mounting portion. This contact results in formation of a mark in the LED mounting portion that reduces the glossiness of the plating, which may lead to a reduction in the output of the LED.